


Snape: the Home Fries Nazi

by Zanship



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fry cook!Snape, Home Fries, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:36:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanship/pseuds/Zanship





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aspen_Marina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspen_Marina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Snape: the Homes Fries Nazi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/67766) by [pir8fancier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pir8fancier/pseuds/pir8fancier). 



This is going to be a looooong fic. I love it a lot though and pir8fancier is one of my favorite authors! 

[Part 1, Zanship's Castbox](https://castbox.fm/episode/Snape%3A-The-Home-Fries-Nazi-Part-1-id1214541-id77730962?country=us)


	2. Chapter 2

Have some home fries! Even if it's shorter than before. 

[Part two, Zanship's Castbox](https://castbox.fm/episode/Snape%3A-The-Home-Fries-Nazi-Part-2-id1214541-id80135020?country=us)


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three has arrived! There might be a....bit of a cliffhanger. =D 

[Part Three, Zanship's Castbox](https://castbox.fm/episode/Snape%3A-The-Home-Fries-Nazi%3A-Part-three-id1214541-id83661376?country=us)


	4. Chapter 4

The Final Part is here! And it is maybe a little bit full of magical naughtiness! 

[Part Four, Zanship's Castbox](https://castbox.fm/episode/Snape%3A-The-Home-Fries-Nazi%3A-Part-4-id1214541-id88279642?country=us)


End file.
